


Ray the Flying Squirrel

by SpaceRacer89



Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89
Summary: This is side story about where Ray the Flying Squirrel was when Sonic and his friends were stranded on the island.
Relationships: Ray and Sticks
Series: Matthew's Sonic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ray the Flying Squirrel  
By Matthew McLean

Ch. 1  
Ray woke up. He looked at his clock. It was only 7:30 in morning, but he wasn’t feeling well. There was a queasy feeling in his stomach. “Oh man, must’ve been that shrimp I had last night.” He picked up his phone and dialed up Sonic. “Hey Sonic, its Ray” “Ray, buddy you don’t sound too good.” “Yeah, I think I ate some bad shrimp last night.” “Do you think you can still come to Sol Island?” “I don’t think so. I feel like heck.” “Dang, sorry to hear that. You got someone to take of you?” “I’m gonna call my mom.” “Okay, I’ll come check on you before we leave.” “Okay, see you then” Ray hung up the phone. He felt terrible about this. The trip to Sol Island had been planned for three weeks, and now he wasn’t going to get to go.  
“Open wide, Ray” Susan Squirrel said, giving Ray some medicine. He took it and rinsed his mouth. “Man, how did I not realize the shrimp was bad?” “Sometimes you just can’t tell, Ray.” There was a knock at the door. “Mom, can you get that? That must be Sonic.” “Sure thing” Susan got up and opened the door.   
“Hello, Sonic and Amy” “Hi, Mrs. Squirrel. We just wanted to see Ray before we left.” Sonic and Amy walked over to Ray. “How are you feeling?” Sonic asked. “Low on energy” Ray answered. “I’m so sorry you can’t come with us.” said Amy. “Give Blaze my apologies for not coming.” “Don’t worry, she’ll understand.” Sonic said. Amy checked her watch. “Well, I guess we’d better get going. Get well soon, Ray.” “Will you bring me back a souvenir?” “Of course we will. We’ll see you when we get back.” Ray waved goodbye as Sonic and Amy walked out the door. “You have very good friends, son.” said Susan. “I know, Sonic’s like a brother to me.” Ray said, yawning. “You get some rest now, honey.” “Okay” Ray laid his head back on his pillow and dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
The next day Ray was feeling better. He got up out bed and started making breakfast. “I guess the gang’s at Sol Island by now.” Ray looked outside the window. “I reckon it’s a good day for fishing.” He gathered his fishing gear and headed off to the pear.  
At the pear, Ray was having some good fishing results. He had caught three striped bass and a couple of bluefish. “Hey Ray, how are the fish biting?” Ray turned around. It was Marine the Raccoon. “Hi Marine, doin’ good. I’ve caught five so far.” “You heard from Sonic yet?” “No, but I hope they’re having fun.” Ray sighed. “You upset that you didn’t get to go?” asked Marine. “Kinda” “Anything I can do?” “Nah, I’ll be okay.” “Alright then, see you around.” “See ya, Marine” Just then, Ray’s phone started ringing. Sonic’s mom was calling. ‘What could she be calling about?’ Ray thought. He answered it. “Hello, Mrs. Hedgehog?” “Ray, something’s happened. Can you come over to our house?” “Can’t you tell me about it now?” “It would be better to tell you in person.”   
When Ray arrived at the Hedgehog’s house, they explained to him what was happening. “So they disappeared over the ocean?” “Unfortunately yes, but there’s a couple of search parties looking for them right now.” Aleena explained. “Right now all we can do is pray that they’re okay.” said Jules. Ray felt shocked. His friends were missing and there wasn’t much he could do about it. “Please let me know when find out anything.” he said. “We will, Ray.” said Aleena. “I’ll see you later.” “Take care now.” Jules said, as Ray walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
Two days passed as Ray patiently waited for news on his friends. ‘Will today be the day?’ he wondered. ‘If only I had my pilots’ license, then I could go out and search for them myself.’ Then his video-phone started ringing. “Please let this be it” he said, answering the call. “Mrs. Hedgehog, have you found out anything?” “Ray, I’m afraid it’s not good.” Aleena said. “What do you mean?” “The search parties gave it their best, but all they could find were the pilot’s body and some debris.” Ray was stunned. “So, they’re gone?” he asked. “I’m afraid so. I’m so sorry, Ray.” Ray sat down. Tears began to stream down his cheeks. “If there’s anything we can do for you, please let us know.” “Okay Mrs. Hedgehog” They both hung up. Ray was completely shocked with disbelief. “I don’t believe it. This can’t be happening to me. My friends are gone.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4  
Ray walked down the sidewalk. Three days had passed since the news of his friends’ disappearance. He finally decided it was time to get out and socialize. He decided to have lunch at Rotor’s Hangout. As he walked in, Perci called to him. “Hey Ray, over here!” Ray walked over to bar and sat down. “How have you been?” Perci asked. “Still not feeling that good.” Ray answered. “What can I get you?” “Some wings and sweet tea” Perci brought his lunch out to him. “Ray, I know in the past we haven’t exactly been the best of friends, but I want you to know that I feel for you.” “Thank you, Perci” Just then, Perci’s boyfriend, Hayward, walked in. “Hi Perci, I’ll have my usual.” Hayward sat down next to Ray. “Hey Ray, I haven’t seen you in a while.” “I just needed to be alone.” “Are you feeling any better?” “Not really” A small tear came down Ray’s cheek. “I’ve lost my closest friends. I feel like a big chunk of my heart’s been ripped out of me.” Perci patted him on the shoulder. “I understand how you feel, Ray. But you have to move on.” Ray wiped tears from his eyes. “What am I supposed to do, Perci?” “Is there anything you have to look forward to?” Ray paused to think. “Well, I’m close to getting my pilot’s license.” “That sound good.” said Perci. “I guess it is.” Ray said, giving a small smile. “Tell you what, how about the three of us take a walk on the beach after we eat?” Hayward asked. “Sure, I’d like that.” Ray answered.   
Ray, Perci and Hayward walked along the beach. “It’s never going to be the same without my friends.” said Ray. “No, it won’t be.” Perci replied. “I was going to be on Sonic’s pit crew.” “Sonic was your best friend wasn’t he?” Hayward said. “He was like my brother.” “Have you talked to Princess Blaze yet?” asked Perci. “Yes, she said I’m still welcome to visit Sol Island.”   
After walking for a while, they reached Perci’s beach house. “Would you like a drink, Ray?” “Sure, that sounds good.” They walked inside and Perci poured them two glasses of lemonade. “Let’s go out on the back porch.” said Perci. They went outside and sat down. Ray looked out at the ocean. “I should have been with them.” he said. “But then we would have lost you too.” said Hayward. Ray sighed. “It’s just going to be so hard to go on without them.” Perci turned to her guitar. “You know, I’ve been working on some songs. Perhaps you should here one.” “If you say so” Perci picked up the guitar and began to play.

Down the road, we never know  
What life may have in store  
Winds of change will rearrange  
Our lives more than before…  
But you’ll never stand alone my friend  
Memories will never die  
In our hearts, they’ll always live  
And never say…goodbye…

“Thanks Perci, I needed that.” Ray said, finishing his lemonade. “I’m gonna head on home.” “Okay Ray, see you around.” said Hayward. Ray got up and started walking home. “Perci’s right, I’ve got to move on.”

'Down the Road' by Amy Jo Johnson


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5   
Ray flew his F-24 jet fighter over the sea. He had been searching for his friends for two and a half hours. “Man, where are they?” Ray checked his fuel gauge. It was below the halfway point. He wouldn’t have much longer to keep searching. Plus the fact that storm clouds were beginning to form. Then something caught his eye. “What is…Sonic?” He saw what appeared to be Sonic’s face in the clouds. “No, it couldn’t be” He turned and saw another face. This one looked like Amy. Ray shook his head. “I’m seeing things” Suddenly more faces began to appear. “Sonia, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Sally?” Then the faces began whispering to him. “Ray, Ray, Ray” “What’s going on? What do you want?” “Ray felt stressed and confused. “Why is this happening? Make it Stop!”  
Ray woke up in a sweat. “Man, why can’t I just have one good dream?” This was third time he had the same bad dream this week. He had been trying to go on with his life, but it didn’t seem to be working. “Maybe I should talk to Misty about this.” He starts to make himself some breakfast, when his video-phone rang. ‘Who could be calling?’ he thought. He answered and Aleena the Hedgehog appeared on screen. “Good morning, Ray” “Hi Mrs. Hedgehog” “Are feeling alright?” “I had a bad dream last night.” “Well, you’ll feel a lot better after I tell you the good news.” Ray wondered what she meant by ‘good news’. “What is it?” “The kids didn’t die after all!” Ray jaw dropped. “Whaaat?” “They were stranded on an island. They Navy rescued them last night!” “You’re serious?” “I wouldn’t have called if I wasn’t!” Ray couldn’t believe what hearing. “I told Sonic to call you as soon as possible.” “I won’t go anywhere until he does!”   
Ray waited fifteen minutes and his video-phone rang. “I bet that’s Sonic!” Sure enough, Sonic appeared on the screen. “Hey Ray!” “Sonic! You’re alive!” “How have you been doing buddy?” “I’ve been miserable the past few days, but now I’m a whole lot better!” “I’d bet so” Amy came onto the screen. “Hi Ray, we’ve missed you.” “You don’t how much I’ve missed you guys.” “I’m guessing a lot.” “When are you coming home?” “We’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.” said Sonic. “Blaze is gonna take us on her jet.” “Blaze is there?” Ray asked. “She came as she heard we were rescued.” said Amy. “Ah, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Yep, we can’t wait to tell you about our adventure.” said Sonic. “See ya then!” Ray hung his video-phone. “I’ve got to tell Perci and Hayward about this!”


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6  
The next day, everyone was setting up a big coming home party in the park. “You excited to see Sonic, Ray?” asked Perci. “Oh yeah! Did you bring his favorite wings?” “Yup, I’d bet he’s really missed them.” “Hey look, here they are!” said Hayward. Sonic and the gang arrived at the scene. “Hooray, you’re back!” Ray ran to them and gave them each a hug. “It’s great to see you again, Ray!” said Sonic. Ray noticed a new girl with them. She was wearing rough clothing and moccasin shoes. “Is that the girl you said you found on the island?” “Yep, her name is Sticks the Badger.” said Amy. “Go on and introduce yourself.” Ray walked over to her. “Hey there, you must be Sticks. I’m Sonic’s friend, Ray the Flying Squirrel.” “Hi, Sonic’s told me about you.” “Really, what did he tell you?” “That you’re one of his best friends, and you’re working on becoming a pilot.” “Yep, Sonic and I have known each other since Kindergarten.” Ray said. “Hey, you want a drink?” “Sure, I’d like one.” said Sticks. Ray went over to the drink table. “Hey Sonic, your friend is kind of cute.” “You think so?” “I think she and I will get along just fine.” Ray brought a sweet tea to Sticks. “So you lived on the island your whole life?” “Pretty much, from what I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” she said. “Don’t worry; we’ll get you caught up on everything you need to know.” Ray put his hand on her shoulder. “You know, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

The characters in this story do not belong to me.


End file.
